


Do something about it

by EnlacingLines



Series: Do something [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dimitri tries, Felix and Byleth friendship, Felix despairs of his attraction to an idiot, Female My Unit | Byleth, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Mainly Sylvix, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, at least i hope this is funny, background Dorogrid, felix POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: Felix realises he’s in love with Sylvain on a Tuesday night in September. There is nothing particularly special about that night apart from the world-shattering realisation he has, and that it occurs while Sylvain is doing something monumentally stupid.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Do something [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555639
Comments: 34
Kudos: 483





	Do something about it

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even explain where this came from, other than I needed to write something light to deal with my angsty multichapter. 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta Audrey, you have my whole heart. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Felix realises he’s in love with Sylvain on a Tuesday night in September. There is nothing particularly special about that night apart from the world-shattering realisation he has, and that it occurs while Sylvain is doing something monumentally stupid. 

Not unusual, especially considering this is Dimitri’s get together, and when the two of them are in the same vicinity their combined IQ drops to 3 on a generous day. Tonight, Sylvain is dropping it to minus numbers by trying to balance three shot glasses and a lit candle in his hands to do some sort of trick. 

_He’s going to set himself on fire. God, I love him._

Is the thought that severs him like a sword to the chest, making him choke on his gin and distracts him enough he doesn’t see the outcome. This is only his second drink, meaning he’s not had enough to start loosening his mind to potential disastrous affections, nor has Sylvain done one of his ‘things’ that makes Felix’s knees go weak and his mind blank. None of his actual flirting techniques, lord no. But just the way his hair dries in uneven tufts if left without product, that his real smile is more stunning than any wink and flare he sends to his potential dates, that his back is-

Felix stands up abruptly and walks towards the bar even though he has a half finished drink at the table. This...is not a new feeling. It’s just morphed into love all of a sudden, so sudden in fact he can’t actually recall infatuation or even liking Sylvain as more than a friend. 

What the fuck is wrong with his emotions? Wait, no, he doesn’t want to go there right now. 

He reaches the bar, and groans, leaning against it heavily. It being a Tuesday night, it’s not that crowded, and although Sylvain for some unknown reason is ordering shots, the rest of their group are taking it easy seeing as they all have jobs or classes to get to in the morning. He’s walked over here in an attempt to escape, as if his emotions are part of the chair in this overpriced bar and not stuck to his heart as a webbing. 

He leans further forward on the railing, just about resisting slamming his head against the wood. 

“Are you alright?” 

Felix starts, then turns to his left, having heard no one approach. To his surprise, standing there is the entire point of this evening: Byleth, the woman Dimitri is trying (and probably failing) to date. Much to Sylvain’s despair and Ingrid’s amusement, instead of actually asking her on a date like a normal person, he’d managed to stumble out an invite to some made up group outing that he then had to desperately make a reality. 

Felix isn’t even sure how they met or why she’s making Dimitri of all people act like a seventeen year old. She’s beautiful, that he can see, but she seems to have an air of disconnect around her, a little cold if anything. Not that he can blame her in this setting really; she’s surrounded by strangers, all of their friends are hardly normal at the best of times and add alcohol-

“Sylvain’s set his sleeve on fire,” she comments, as if she’s remarking on the rain. 

Felix spins just in time to see Dimtri dunk his hand in an ice bucket, and Sylvain yelp loudly. Felix closes his eyes against the physical pain he’s in at being even associated with these idiots let alone in love with one of them. 

“Well, Dimitri put it out,” he says, turning away and back to the bar, wondering if he really could have just one shot. It might take the edge of whatever is happening right now. 

“I suppose that is one way of dealing with it,” Byleth replies, and Felix sighs heavily. 

He doesn’t really know what to do now. His feelings towards Dimitri are complicated at best, but things have changed in the last few years and he has a lot of respect and care for him, even if he’s never going to admit it aloud. If he does like this woman, Felix is rooting for him. In all honestly he’d not really listened when Sylvain had explain the whole plan as they’d just come out of the gym, he was exhausted and Sylvain was wearing that slightly too tight top so-

“I am so fucked what the hell,” he mutters to himself. 

“Excuse me?” Byleth replies, raising her eyebrows. 

“Um...can I get you a drink?” Felix says seeing as they are at the bar and that’s a logical thing to say. 

She smiles, a little, but shakes her head. “No thank you. I probably need to leave soon, I have an early class to teach,” she says. 

Felix blinks. “You teach?” 

She nods. “At the university, I’ve been working with Dimitri on setting up the scholarship programme,” she answers. 

Now it all makes sense, so Felix nods. Then wonders if that is rude, if he should have known that already. Stupid Sylvain’s arms, this is all his biceps fault. He struggles for something to say, not really sure how to continue a conversation politely with someone he hopes his friend sees again, taking into account that in the last ten minutes one of the group literally set themselves alight. 

“I work there occasionally, my father’s company has a graduate scheme running,” he says, and Byleth stands straighter. 

“Really? That’s interesting, I’ve only been teaching for a month but it would be good to know more. A lot of my students have talent, but don’t know where to go next,” she says, looking the most alive he’s seen her all evening. 

That makes him smile, unexpectedly. She obviously cares about her students a great deal. 

“Fine, we can meet and discuss the next scheme if you like,” he says, and she smiles, pulling out her phone. 

“Let me have your number, we’ll set a date,” she says, as he nods and grabs his own from his pocket. They swap numbers quickly, and Byleth smiles, giving him a nod. 

“Great, give me a call. I really should be leaving. See you soon, Felix. Oh, Dimitri, I need to get going-”

Felix stops listening then as his entire being freezes when he looks around to see Dimitri and Sylvain standing right behind him. As soon as he does, Sylvain grabs his arm and marches him off round the corner, Felix not bothering to look back to see if the other two think it’s weird. 

“Felix, what the hell, are you hitting on her?” Sylvain says, and although Felix knows it’s coming he still finds it laughable. 

_No idiot, I’m in love with you_ , is the actual answer, but he’s not too dumbstruck in romantic hell to say that. So instead he sighs in exasperated disdain, a feeling by this point in his life, he has mastered. 

“No, we were talking about the grad scheme at my father’s company. She’s looking for opportunities for her students. I’m not going to hit on Dimitri’s date at Dimitri’s drinks,” he says rolling his eyes at the thought. 

Sylvain sags a little, a guilty look in his eyes. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have even thought that. But hey, nice you guys are talking! She’s pretty quiet,” he adds, looking over at Dimitri and Byleth. 

“We yes, you’re all extremely loud,” he says and Sylvain laughs, boomingly as if to prove his point, swinging an arm over his shoulders and half dragging him across the room. 

“And you love it. Now, after we get Dimitri settled, which is taking a long time, why is he like this by the way? We should focus on you! Your last relationship was what, two years ago? I know some nice girls who-” 

“No,” Felix says, elbowing Sylvain sharply in the ribs so he groans. 

“Boys? We can double date,” Sylvain tries, and Felix just glares until his friend sighs. 

“Fine, you’re lucky Dimitri is failing so hard he needs my help right now. But I will find you someone, mark my words!” Sylvain says, wagging a finger in his face. 

_You’re right in front of me_ , he thinks, yet again his traitorous mind taking over. But he nods along with Sylvain, hoping that now with Byleth gone, it won’t be long until can leave as well. 

* * *

The idea of holding a meeting with faculty of Garreg Mach university actually goes down better than he expected, his manager impressed with his willingness to do outreach work. Felix doesn’t mention it wasn’t his idea at all, and he can tell the others in his team are aghast he’s actually requested to do the work. He isn’t known for his people skills, but he actually _is_ good at what he does, much to both theirs and his own annoyance. 

So no, he wasn’t hired because his father owns the company, he was just pushed to apply for the position by said father. He won’t stay though; it is the best thing for him to do as a starting role after his masters, but despite what his father may believe, he has no intention of staying here longer than he needs. 

Sometimes, he wishes he could be like Sylvain and just break ties completely. But he can’t, doesn’t have the stomach to. He hated Dimitri for years, tried not even speaking to him and now he’s back to being friends. 

Speaking of Dimitri, he’s there when Felix approaches the faculty lounge, talking to Byleth by the door. 

“Felix! If I’d known you were coming we could have had lunch,” he says brightly, and Felix rolls his eyes. 

“As if I have time for that, I’m working. Don’t you have a thesis to write?” he asks. Dimitri’s masters has an extra year to go, so he’s still studying, as well as doing part time TA work. It makes Felix feel tired just thinking about it. 

Dimitri laughs, then turns to Byleth. As soon as he does, his posture becomes a little straighter, his hands a little tense where they’re curled into his side. _Relax, you idiot. Just be yourself_ , Felix thinks, and then is eternally grateful no one can hear him giving such advice. 

“Well, professor I’ll see you next week,” he says, tone perfectly professional although Felix raises an eyebrow at the term ‘professor.’ Byleth nods and smiles, but says nothing more. Dimitri pauses, and then turns, nodding to Felix as he exits.

“See you on Sunday?” he asks, as he passes. 

“Maybe,” Felix answers, turning away as if he hasn’t been meeting Sylvain, Dimitri and Ingrid most Sundays for almost two years now. 

Dimitri once again laughs and claps him on the shoulder as he goes, and Felix glares, but focuses back on the actual work meeting he needs to do. 

“Thank you for coming, we can go to my office. Would you like some tea?” she asks, leading him out of reception and into the body of the school. 

“Alright,” he says, belated realising he should probably be more formal considering it’s a business meeting, but Byleth doesn’t seem to mind. 

Her office is smaller than he expects, but possibly due to the vast bookcase that lines the walls, filled with volumes that look old, possibly even rare, if he knew anything much about rare books. A huge oakwood desk sits in the middle, and she gestures him to the seat before it while she puts the kettle on. 

As he waits, he wonders if Dimitri has once again failed to ask her out. By their parting he assumed so. It’s been two weeks since the first doomed attempt, what on earth is he doing? He doesn’t want to ask, but he now feels half involved in the situation so wonders if he can ask Mercie about it; she’ll know and not tell anyone he asked. 

He’s brought out of his reverie by a teacup and saucer being placed before him. He balks a little at the dainty tea set, and then feels his surprise grow at the aroma which wafts through. 

“This is...how did you know my favourite tea?” he says, glancing up as she sits down on the other side. She simply shrugs. 

“You seem the type,” she answers, before opening her laptop, focusing her eyes on the screen. 

Felix stares for a second, wondering what weird sort of super power it is to be able to know someone ones favourite tea, before he shakes his head and pulls out documents from his bag. 

“This is the outline of the schedule and requirements for the next scheme,” he states, and smiles slightly as Byleth’s eyes light up, excited at the prospects. 

The meeting is a success, and Felix for once actually enjoys his job. He can’t remember the last time he did that, and is a little disappointed when it’s time to leave. 

“Oh, and apparently I’m seeing you at the weekend. Dimitri invited me to your brunch,” she says, voice a little softer than her usual tone as she does. 

Felix just about resists the urge to slap his hand against his forehead, as once again Dimitri has been an absolute coward and invited her to a group activity instead of a date. Felix is going to kill him. 

“It’s kind, I don’t know many people here. I moved a few months ago for the job, and I’m still finding my feet,” she says, and Felix realises his face must have done something which meant she felt the need to explain herself. 

So takes a swig of his second cup of tea to steady himself, and regroups. 

“It will be nice to have you. Ingrid’s girlfriend occasionally comes, but other than that it’s usually the four of us,” he says. For it would be good to have another person there, it always is if any of their other friends drop by. 

“Which is Ingrid, Dimitri and Sylvain, right? He’s your boyfriend?” 

Felix chokes on the tea, spits it out and has to lean over the desk to force air back into his lungs. A little dramatic maybe, but dying by choking on perfectly spiced tea is not how he plans to go. 

“What?” he manages as he looks over at her. Her eyes are wide but her face is blank, a little hesitation in her voice as she speaks. 

“You and Sylvain aren’t together,” she states. 

“No, we aren’t, why would you think that,” he says, ignoring the part of his mind that’s secretly preening at the thought they could be mistaken for a couple. 

He never used to be like this. It’s all Sylvain’s fault. 

“You just sort of…” she trails off, gesturing to him wordlessly. 

“I just what?” he asks, tone dangerously low, but unlike most other people he knows, Byleth doesn’t seem to notice, and she grudgingly gains another point of respect for that. 

“Melt. When he’s around,” she replies, and Felix gapes. 

“I do not melt at Sylvain,” he hisses, standing abruptly and then realising he looks like he’s a petulant toddler about to have a tantrum but it’s too late. 

“You do. It’s adorable,” Byleth replies, and there’s a hint of a smile on her face which is somehow worse than if she’d flat out laughed at him. What makes it even worse is can feel himself heating up, and he has to turn away before she sees the evidence on his face. 

Byleth clears her throat. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Felix. I’m sorry,” she says, and he slowly faces her once more.

“You didn’t, it’s fine,” he says, and her shoulders fall in relief. 

“If you ever want to talk about it, you can contact me. I suppose it must be difficult as you’re all so close with one another,” she offers, and Felix stalls. He’d never actually considered that, but it’s true, there is no one he knows who he’d feel able to talk to about this. 

All of his friends know Sylvain, and his closest friend is Ingrid, who is basically like a sister to both of them. He just couldn’t tell her. And Dimitri is...Dimitri. Mercie is better friends with Sylvain, Annette can’t keep a secret, and Dedue and Ashe are too perfectly in love with one another for Felix to even dare talk about his messy emotions. 

He really doesn't have anyone. Apart from possibly this Professor whom he barely knows and who may end up dating Dimitri. In about twenty years by current projections, if Dimitri keeps moving this slowly. 

“Thank you,” he says, not agreeing or disagreeing, but she seems to understand anyway. 

“See you on Sunday,” she says instead, and Felix leaves feeling a little lighter than before. 

* * *

“We had a script Dimitri, an entire script! I emailed it to you, and colour coded it so you’d be able to have it on your phone and ask her out,” Sylvain whines as Felix approaches the table on Sunday. 

“The script was twelve pages Sylvain, I couldn’t read that all and maintain conversation,” Dimitri protests, and Felix gets a headache instantly. 

“That’s why I colour coded it, so you could go to the best answer depending on the conversation!” he says, and Dimitri looks half mad and half so incredibly disappointed in himself Felix almost feel bad for him. It’s a killer of a look, and it works on Sylvain, who leans over the table to pat his arm. 

“It’ll be fine. I’m here now! We’ll make sure you have a date,” he says comfortingly. 

“I’m not sure she even likes me,” Dimitri says worriedly. 

“Me either,” Felix adds, and Sylvain elbows him. Honestly, Felix has no idea, Byleth is hard to read and Dimitiri is doing nothing to indicate he’s even interested in her, so it’s a difficult one. 

Sylvain elbows him again, and he glares but there’s no time for retaliation as Byleth and Ingrid appear at the same time. 

“We met at the entrance, good morning,” Ingrid says, taking a seat next to Sylvain and Dimitri, leaving Byleth to sit between himself and Dimitri. 

“Thank you for inviting me,” Byleth says to the table, and Felix offers a smile before Sylvain jumps in. 

“Well, it’s all Dimitri, he set this up,” he says and Byleth nods before turning to him. 

“Thank you to you, then,” she says. 

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Dimitri says, going slightly red and Felix sees Sylvain clench his fist in a napkin beside him. It’s a shared sentiment.

Just then a waiter appears, and Felix is surprised when a coffee is placed in front of him. He stares at it in confusion, then looks around the table. When he catches Sylvain’s eye, he shrugs. 

“What, I know your order,” he says, as if it’s nothing in the world. 

Beside him, there’s a small sound like a laugh and he whips around to stare at Byleth who just blinks back pleasantly before ordering her own drink. Felix picks up his own coffee and takes a sip, and then has to stop himself from cradling it as it’s the most precious gift in the world. 

It’s just a coffee, ordered by Sylvain. It means literally nothing. So why is he attaching so much meaning to it?

Brunch brings about several conclusions to Felix. Firstly, Byleth and Ingrid together is a dangerous combination when it comes to food. Secondly, Byleth is both interesting and fun, slipping into their group neatly as if she’d always been there. Thirdly, Dimitri is so incredibly bad at flirting Felix has to wonder how he managed to ever have a relationship before this.

Sylvain looks like he might be in physical pain by the end of the meal, while Felix is trying not to laugh. It almost makes him feel better about falling for his best friend. That is, until they’re saying their goodbyes, and Byleth stands close to him. 

“Notice he didn’t order Ingrid a coffee. And he definitely knows what she drinks,” she says instead of a goodbye, sending him a wave as she walks away. 

Felix hadn’t noticed it, but it’s all he can think about for the rest of the day. 

* * *

He caves and sends Byleth a message three days later. Wednesday evening finds him listening to Sylvain recount his latest date as he bugs Felix and Ingrid into spending their lunch break with him. 

Felix has said nothing while Sylvain laments and Ingrid chastises. He’s been listening to this type of thing for years; even when they went to different universities he still managed to get an update on Sylvain’s love life with startling regularity. It’s always been annoying, but more of a type of background noise which Felix tries to deal with and prays for it to stop. 

This time, it stings. And he can’t fathom why. 

“Is everything okay?” Ingrid asks as they walk back towards Felix’s office. 

_No, I’ve realised I’m in love with Sylvain and it’s killing me hearing about his dates with someone else_ , is what he wants to say, but of course he doesn’t. 

“Just a busy week,” he says, and Ingrid gives him a half hug as she walks towards the train station. 

“I feel for you. Urg, my grad scheme finishes in three months, remind me to job hunt this weekend,” she says with a wave, and he smiles, nodding and waving back. 

The barbs in his heart don’t dislodge all day, so before 5pm rolls by, he’s already set up meeting Byleth on Friday evening. As if fate hates him though, Sylvain sends a message to the group chat, trying to get everyone together on Friday to deal with his latest heartbreak. Felix rolls his eyes, they’d been on three dates it was hardly actual heartbreak, but any excuse he supposes. 

_I’m busy,_ is all he sends, but for some reason this blows up and gets a host of other questions from almost everyone. Felix blinks at the notifications when he gets back to his apartment. 

**Sylvain**   
Do you have a date? It’s a date isn’t it, Felix why didn’t you tell me :( :( :(

**Ingrid**   
It’s not a date (right?)

**Dimitri**   
I wish you the best, Felix!

**Sylvain**  
Felix, who are they? Where did you meet? Want help with what to say?  
  
  
 **Ashe**  
Have a great time!  
  


**Annette**   
I also didn’t know?? Felix!!  
  
  
 **Sylvain**   
Seriously, I have the best date idea you should cancel what you have planned. FELIX!  
  


**Mercie**   
He didn’t actually say it’s a date…

**Sylvain**   
Feeellixxx! Also just don’t do a Dimitri and you’ll be great

**Dimitri**   
:(

**Sylvain**   
Sorry man :( 

**Dimitri**   
:( :( 

**Sylvain**   
You know I love you though

**Dimitri**   
:) 

Felix can’t handle reading anymore of their messages so just sends _It’s not a date, shut up all of you_ , and mutes the chat before anyone else can annoy him. By the time he unmutes it the next morning, they’ve all given up and planned their evening, but he still has five messages from Sylvain asking him about his ‘date’ to which he replies ‘stop asking or I’ll kill you’ and just gets a bunch of hearts in reply. 

He hates that. Hates it so much, because they don’t mean anything at all. 

“Why? Why does he do that,” he laments, showing the phone to Byleth who blinks at it and sighs. 

“Because he likes you,” she answers and Felix laughs bitterly. 

The pub is crowded but they have a table, and the noise is reassuring anonymous enough that his tipsy brain feels safe letting go of the chaos within his mind. 

Byleth takes another swig from her cider as she regards him, waiting for him to elaborate. He doesn’t normally do this, but something about her quiet manner means he feels able to carry on trains of thoughts that he would normally stopper. 

“Sylvain is just like that. Does these things and I hate it,” Felix adds.

“No you don’t,” she replies, finishing her drink and squinting at the bar queue. 

“I do. I honestly do. It’s all so…” he waves his hands in a motion that he thinks explains exactly how he feels about experiencing all these things. 

Byleth nods. “Love does that. My round,” she confirms, then gets up, leaving Felix to sit there and guard their precious table and chairs with his death glare. She’s back quickly though, passing over another gin and tonic while she drinks her cider. 

“Nice work,” he says, toasting. 

She grins, a bright fierce thing before clinking her glass against his a bit too abruptly, spilling a little of the amber liquid on the already sticky table. 

“Oops,” she mutters, grabbing a napkin to wipe it at haphazardly. 

The action reminds him oddly of Dimitri’s bumbling nature. _They’re meant to be_ , he thinks, sitting back in his chair. 

“Who is? Me?” she says, looking back at him. 

Felix blinks. Oh. Sign number one he’s heading towards drunk: filter evaporates. Sign number two: he absolutely stops giving a shit. And right now, he’s done with Dimitri and his stalling. 

“You and Dimitri,” he says. 

“What?” she says, and to Felix’s absolute delight, she goes bright red, flushing fully up to the roots of her teal hair. 

“Would you please for the love of god, ask him out. Put us all out of our misery, including him,” he adds. 

Byleth shakes her head. “He doesn’t like me, where would you get that impression?” 

Felix drops his head into his hands and groans. Because honestly, he knows why she thinks that way. He’s going to fucking kill Dimitri. 

In fact, he’s going to tell him that. So he picks up his phone and sends the message before replying. 

“Dimitri is an idiot. We don’t know how he’s lived this long but there we go. He’s been trying to ask you out for weeks, he just can’t,” Felix says. 

Byleth blinks, and puts down her cider. “He just can’t ask me out,” she says. 

“Yes,” Felix confirms.

“Despite, apparently, liking me,” she says. 

Felix nods. “A lot,” he adds. 

“So, just like you with Sylvain?” 

Felix opens his mouth to do...something, he’s certain he has an appropriately scathing comeback, but the words circle around and around in his mind until-

“Oh god, I’m Dimitri. Fuck. Fuck it all, how did this happen?” 

Byleth is now shaking with silent laughter and he wishes he could see the funny side of it because he’s now considering launching himself into the sun, he doesn’t deserve to live. But that would involve moving and effort so instead he just sinks his head down onto the sticky table and hopes the word will just end him quickly. 

Byleth pats him on the head, which weirdly sort of helps and he curses how clingy he is when drunk. 

“It’s not that bad,” she says. 

“It literally could not be worse,” he says to the table, but decides it’s too gross to stay there and sits up, world spinning a little at the abrupt movement. 

He thinks this is enough on self realisation for today so steers the conversation back to its original point. 

“So yeah, he likes you. Do something about it.” 

Definitely the right tact, he thinks with a nod. She shakes her head. 

“I’m still not sure I believe you. He’s lovely, but he’s never given any indication he sees me as anything more than a friend,” she says. 

“That is because he is a failure. Sylvain has been trying to help him,” Felix says and Byleth makes a face. 

“Helping is not the right word for that, I’ve seen Sylvain hit on people,” she says. 

Felix’s gut twists and Byleth puts down her drink with a slam that disrupts a few people near them. She leans forward, possibly a little too far forward and stares him down. 

“Felix. When he thought you were going on a date, he sent you loads of messages asking about it. He orders coffee for when you turn up. He gave you his umbrella when you forgot yours last week so he got drowned and you didn’t, and you literally talk every day. Every. Single. Day. You’re basically already dating,” she says. 

Felix, in rebuttal, slams down his (empty, when had that happened?) glass. 

“Firstly, he’s just nosy, he does that to everyone. He did the same for Ingrid on Wednesday with the drinks, I stole his umbrella thank you very much and...it’s not _everyday_ ,” he says knowing full well it actually is. 

“Okay. Fine, but he stares at your ass when you walk away and if you tell me he does that with Ingrid too, I’ll know you’re lying,” she says. 

The whole exchange is just so beyond anything he can deal with that he just sort of gapes for a moment and then utters, “What?” as if some sort of clarification will make the whole thing suddenly make sense. 

The bell for last orders rings and they both look at each other. Byleth sighs and then nods. 

“Okay. I trust you on this. You’re a good friend, Felix,” she says. 

And that sort of makes him want to both hug her and tell her the same, so he instead he stands up and goes to the bar in time to get them both one last drink. He really does hate how clingy he is when drunk. 

* * *

“Why am I here?” Felix demands by way of greeting as he enters Dimitri’s apartment on Monday evening. 

He’d been sent what could only be described as formal invite by text message; apparently it was possible to send such a thing. He’s the last one to arrive, Sylvain is already lounging on the couch, long legs sticking out over the edge as plays on his phone, while Dorothea sits perched on Ingrid’s lap on a chair. She waves in greeting. 

“Hey Felix, how are you?” she says with a wink. She could rival Sylvain with her flirting at times. 

“Fine, how was the tour?” he says.

“Amazing! I can’t believe I’m going again in a month, though it’s tough travelling,” she replies, snuggling into Ingrid more. 

Ingrid’s face twists momentarily and Felix makes a mental note to organise something with her while Dorothea is away. He sits down on this remaining chair and as he does, Dimitri spins and looks towards the group. 

“I invited you to announce that I have a date with Byleth,” he says, as if he’s addressing them as valedictorian. 

There’s a beat on silence, and then several things happen. 

Ingrid jumps to her feet, Dorothea just about making it up without falling, and yelling “HOW?” at the same time as Felix, who remains seated but does lean forward in his chair. 

Dorothea replies shouting “Who?” and looking at all of them in confusion while Sylvain drops his phone on his face and then sits up looking absolutely stunned. 

“Did you use the flow chart?” Sylvain says hopefully, still rubbing his head where a red mark is blooming. Felix wants to kiss it better. He clenches his fists instead. 

Dimitir laughs. “No, umm I’m a little embarrassed but...she asked me,” he says, clearly overjoyed by the result. 

“I have no idea what’s happening, but this sounds lovely,” Dorothea says, and walks forward to give Dimitri a hug. 

Felix smiles to himself, and gets out his phone while Sylvain starts pestering Dimitri for details and Ingrid explains everything to Dorothea. 

_Told you so_ , is all he says, and then not a second later the typing icon appears. 

_Thank you. Now take your own advice and do something about Sylvain_ , she says in response, and he snorts at his phone. He pockets it, looking up. Sylvain is gesturing wildly, hair falling into his eyes in that way that Felix loves, more than almost anything else. 

It ends up being an hour of advice from all of the room on how Dimitri should act on his first date, which leaves him looking terrified, but Felix isn’t too concerned. Byleth seems to know what she’s doing, and that at least makes one of them. 

Ingrid says goodbye and heads off to Dorothea’s apartment, leaving Felix and Sylvain to walk back. A silence falls between them, and to Felix it seems awkward; but perhaps it’s just the pressure he’s now placed on himself to do something. Almost a challenge, now that his new friend has managed to step up. 

He’s nervous, and he wants to kick those feelings as far as they’ll go because he hates being off centre with anything. He cares, so very much about this, much more than he has about anything before. He’s been in love before but this is a different type; a creeping homeliness that’s terrifying in just how right it feels without even a confession between them. It’s huge. Gargantuan, crushing and not something he can scale alone. 

But maybe he’s not alone. He can’t tell. But when has he ever not faced a challenge?

So he stops in the middle of the street, inhales and braces himself for the fight of his life. Or, asking his best friend out, same thing. 

Sylvain has also stopped too, clearly confused. But before he can ask, Felix speaks, doesn’t trust himself to be able to ask questions. 

“It’s not that late. I’m hungry,” is what comes out and once again, if he could throw himself into the sun he would. 

“Oh, yeah I guess, there’s places around here,” Sylvain says and Felix steps closer chin tilting upwards. But before he can say anything, Sylvain grins.

“Pick wherever you want, my treat. It will be nice to talk,” he says winking. 

Felix swallows because this isn’t exactly where he thought it would go, but perhaps he can rescue it later. 

“Just this once. But I’m paying,” he adds, because if he’s turning this into a date, it’s still his date. 

Sylvain looks surprised but happy, and nods once, the two falling in step as they make their way. Felix steadies himself again, then, before he can doubt himself he grabs onto Sylvain’s hand quick as lightning, taking it in his. 

Sylvain stops. Felix suddenly wonders if he should have done the soft, slow approach of going finger by finger, but really he’s stalled enough and he refuses to ever do a Dimitri again.

Without warning, Sylvain laughs and then Felix is pulled the side, shocked and off balance as he is flush against Sylvain. A kiss is pressed against his cold cheek, and he can feel his eyes widen as Sylvain pulls back. He flicks his eyes upwards and sees Sylvain with a pleased grin on his face. 

“Looks like it’s the night for getting dates,” he says, and Felix rolls his eyes, dragging Sylvain along the street. 

“Keep it up and this one won’t even start,” he grumbles, but he’s smiling and Sylvain stumbles along, towards the lights of the restaurants and their first date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is written and coming soon, so feel free to subscribe to the series! 
> 
> Find me on: [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/) and [Tumblr](http://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
